Feel The Same
by KyuYoungKwang
Summary: Pelatihan militer yang mereka takuti berubah lebih menakutkan ketika Kwangmin mencuri dengar percakapan dua orang tak dikenal dalam markas pelatihan militer. Ledakan yang telah direncanakan secara matang mengancam tempat pelatihan mereka. Dengan berbekal keberanian, kedua saudara kembar ini menghadapi kejadian demi kejadian demi saling melindungi satu sama lain.
1. Chapter 1

FEEL THE SAME

Title : Feel The Same

Cast : Kwangmin, Youngmin, Jeongmin, Donghyun, Minwoo, appa dan eomma Jo Twins, beberapa member Real Men

Genre : Brothership, family

Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. It's just a fanfiction.

Summary : Real Men? | Bukankah itu acara yang menyerupai wajib militer? | Hanya dua orang yang ikut. Kwangmin, Youngmin | Sup ini benar-benar enak | Bisakah kita berhenti berjalan sejenak? Ini sangat sakit, sungguh |

CHAPTER 1

 _Aku tahu kita bersaudara, saudara yang lebih dekat dari sebagian besar orang pada umumnya. Kita telah hidup bersama-sama selama lebih dari 19 tahun. Tiap hari aku bisa melihat cerminan wajahku pada wajahmu. Tiap hari aku bisa merasakan segala hal yang kau simpan dalam hatimu tanpa aku harus bertanya. Aku mengerti kamu seperti aku mengerti diriku sendiri. Karena kita merasakan hal yang sama setiap kali sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu di antara kita. Aku selalu merindukan kau yang dulu. Ketika kita tak harus saling membatasi segala hal yang berhubungan dengan diri kita. Aku selalu menyayangimu sampai kapanpun. Neomu neomu saraghae nae sanddungi . . ._

 **6 Januari 2015 – Dorm**

Semburat cahaya mulai menguar masuk melalui jendela dan menghangatkan setiap sudut ruang yang dingin dan sepi. Suasana hening masih terasa dan hanya ada suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari tiap sudut kamar. Tiba-tiba pintu dorm terbuka dan menampakkan sosok manager dengan beberapa berkas tersimpan rapi dalam tas bawaannya. Ia segera masuk sambil terus menggosokkan tangan dan bergumam 'dingin' berulangkali. Sepersekian detik ia menyadari betapa heningnya dorm anak asuhnya ini.

"aigoo, kemana mereka? Ini sudah hampir pukul 8 dan belum ada satupun yang bangun",keluhnya sambil meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang depan lalu bergegas menuju salah satu kamar yang masih gelap karena tirai yang masih tertutup. Manager hyung mendekati salah satu ranjang dan membangunkan penghuni kamar tersebut yang masih terlelap.

"Donghyun-ah, cepat bangun dan bangunkan semua dongsaengmu juga! Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan kalian sebelum aku berangkat ke Daegu",ucap manager begitu melihat kedua mata Donghyun telah terbuka. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna kata-kata manager sebelum ia dapat menjawab.

"Harus sepagi ini kah manager hyung? Apakah ada jadwal mendadak untuk hari ini? Kemarin manager hyung berkata bahwa kita libur di hari Senin,"tanya Donghyun bingung. Karena libur ini lah dia tidak menyetel alarm dan membiarkan dongsaengnya, termasuk juga dirinya, beristirahat dan tidur hingga siang, sesuatu yang tak dapat mereka lakukan setiap hari.

"Anni, hanya saja ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengan ssandungi sekalian dengan yang lain juga karena setelah ini aku harus berangkat ke Daegu, ada yang harus aku urus",kata manager hyung sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari kamar tersebut. Donghyun bangun sejenak, mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan mulai membangunkan Minwoo dan Jeongmin yang sekamar dengannya.

"Jeongmin-ah, bangunkan Hyungseong dan ssandungi ne? Aku mau cuci muka dahulu. Yak Minwoo! Jangan tidur lagi! Manager hyung sudah menunggu kita di luar",teriak Donghyun pada Jeongmin yang sudah duduk di sisi ranjangnya dan Minwoo yang justru malah menarik selimutnya rapat-rapat menutupi mukanya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Donghyun langsung menarik selimut bergambar Micky Mouse tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga. Terjadi aksi tarik menarik beberapa saat sebelum Minwoo akhirnya memilih untuk menyerah dan mulai beranjak bangun. Jeongmin yang tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah Leader dan Magnae tersebut segera beranjak menjalankan perintah sang leader untuk membangunkan member yang tersisa.

Pukul 8 lebih 20 menit ruang makan telah ramai dengan suara cengkerama dan dentingan alat makan. Para member dan manager hyung yang membawakan beberapa makanan seperti kimchi dan sondubu soup tengah menikmati sarapan mereka. Wajah Youngmin dan Minwoo masih tampak mengantuk. Mereka makan dengan ogah-ogahan seolah tak suka dibangunkan sepagi ini padahal tidak ada kegiatan. Manager hyung tersenyum masam melihat ekspresi mereka namun hal yang ingin ia bicarakan lebih membuatnya risau. Itulah alasan mengapa ia ingin langsung memberitahukannya sepagi ini tanpa mau menunggu lagi. Padahal baru semalam CEO mereka memberikan instruksi pada Manager Boyfriend ini dan ia tidak mau membicarakannya lewat telepon. Ia ingin bertemu muka langsung dengan para member anak asuhnya ini.

"Ehm, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian. Aku baru mendapat instruksi ini semalam. Ada yang tau acara variety show Real Men?"tanya manager hyung sambil menatapi satu persatu wajah mereka.

"aku pernah dengar tapi tidak tahu itu acara macam apa",ujar Youngmin tanpa mengangkat wajahnya karena sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Bukankah itu acara yang menyerupai wajib militer?"celetuk Hyungseong tiba-tiba membuat semua orang menatap langsung padanya.

"Wajib Militer? Hyung apakah acara itu yang akan kita ikuti?"tanya Donghyun mewakili yang lainnya.

"Ya. Tapi tidak semua. Hanya dua orang yang ikut. Kwangmin, Youngmin, kalian berdua lah yang ditawari untuk membintangi acara ini",kata manager hyung lagi. Kedua saudara yang memiliki kesamaan wajah identik itu menatap manager hyung secara bersamaan. Suasana langsung hening, tak ada yang berbicara. Semua yang ada disana tahu, member kembar mereka sama-sama takut mengikuti wajib militer.

"Jinjayo hyung? Apakah sudah disetujui?"tanya Youngmin lagi. Manager hyung menggeleng.

"belum karena sajangnim menunggu keputusan kalian. Tetapi karena tawaran ini penting, sajangnim memintaku memaksa kalian untuk mau mengikutinya. Bagaimana pun juga ini penting bagi kemajuan kalian. Sudah lama kalian tidak mendapat tawaran variety maupun reality show seterkenal ini bukan?"jawab manager hyung.

"apakah harus mereka hyung? Jikalau itu untuk kemajuan kami hyung bisa menunjuk aku atau Hyunseong sebagai member yang lebih tua. Umur kami juga sudah mendekati waktu wajib militer. Mengapa Sajangnim justru menunjuk magnae grup kami? Aku tahu mereka visual tetapi ini wajib militer dan bukan acara variety ringan seperti biasanya",kata Donghyun ketika melihat raut keraguan yang terpancar dari mata member kembar mereka.

"Tidak bisa. Pihak acara menjelaskan bahwa mereka ingin menampilkan bagaimana jikalau dua bersaudara dimasukkan dalam wajib militer secara bersama-sama dan ssandungi lah yang paling cocok dengan tema ini. Hanya mereka yang bisa ikut atau tidak sama sekali,"ujar manager hyung lagi. Hening lagi. Tak ada yang bicara. Karena waktu yang terbatas, manager hyung terpaksa mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"aku harus segera ke Daegu setelah ini. Dibutuhkan survey beberapa hal yang berhubungan dengan acara Real Men. Ssandungi, kabari aku paling lambat esok pagi apakah kalian mau atau tidak. Lebih bagus secepatnya agar pihak management dapat segera mengurus berkasnya karena akan ada banyak tes yang harus diikuti. Donghyun-ah, sisa jadwal akan aku kirim ke emailmu. Jika ada pertanyaan segera hubungi aku ne?"ucap manager hyung panjang lebar sembari mengemasi barangnya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Donghyun. Ia pun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan keheningan dalam ruang makan yang mendadak beraura gelap. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kwangmin tiba-tiba beranjak bangun dan masuk ke kamarnya diikuti tatapan bingung member yang lain. Youngmin yang khawatir segera menyusulnya masuk ke dalam. Hyunseong yang ingin ikut masuk langsung ditahan oleh Donghyun.

"Biarkan mereka membicarakannya berdua dulu",ucap Donghyun yang langsung disambut anggukan setuju member yang lain. Kini mereka hanya menatap miris pintu kamar berwarna cokelat tua yang kini tertutup rapat.

Youngmin membiarkan suasana hening tetap mendominasi ketika ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Kwangmin. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa sekarang dongsaengnya membutuhkan waktu sendiri, tetapi Youngmin tahu kehadirannya takkan mengganggu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Hyunseong. Tatapannya lekat tertuju pada Kwangmin yang tampak menelungkupkan kepalanya di kasur yang berada di tingkat dua. Dengan sabar ia menunggu, hingga setengah jam kemudian, Kwangmin akhirnya mau buka suara.

"Hyung apakah kau mau mengikuti acara itu?"tanya Kwangmin tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Youngmin terdiam sejenak sebelum menampakkan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau lebih tahu apa yang aku rasakan tanpa harus mengatakannya, Kwang, "ujar Youngmin. Tanggapan singkat Youngmin ini membuat Kwangmin langsung melemparkan tatapannya pada sosok kakak kembarnya itu. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Kau menolaknya hyung?"tanya Kwangmin terkejut.

"Anni, tetapi aku berbohong jika mengatakan aku tidak takut. Kau tahu itu. Sajangnim telah bersikap lunak pada kita dengan bertanya lebih dulu sebelum menandatangani keputusannya. Padahal biasanya jadwal kita telah tersusun rapi tanpa dapat kita pilih yang mana yang ingin dan tidak ingin kita lakukan,"kata Youngmin panjang, lebar.

"Lalu?"tanya Kwangmin lagi.

"Kita akan mengecewakan beliau apabila menolaknya, Kwang. Hanya kita yang bisa melakukannya. Kita, atau tidak sama sekali,"cetus Youngmin. Kwangmin sadar,kata-kata hyung kembarnya itu benar adanya. Youngmin segera bangkit karena Kwangmin tidak kunjung menjawab. Didekatinya ranjang sang adik. Tinggi badannya membuat kepalanya tepat berada di depan Kwangmin sehingga memudahkannya untuk mengajak berbicara.

"Kwangmin-ah, dengar, hyung memang takut, tapi kau tahu sendiri sebagai artis kita harus bersikap profesional. Beberapa tahun lagi kita juga akan menjalaninya bukan? Anggap saja ini sebagai sebuah pengalaman kecil merasakan bagaimana wamil yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin tidak akan sampai dua tahun Kwang,"cetus Youngmin masih dengan senyum menenangkan di wajahnya. Kwangmin masih nampak ragu hingga ia tidak juga menanggapi kata-kata Youngmin. Youngmin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berujar kembali.

"Ada satu hal yang membuat hyung berani mengatakan ini. Hyung tidak sendiri Kwang. Ada kau di samping hyung apabila hyung butuh pertolongan. Kita akan menjalaninya bersama. Segalanya akan mudah jika kita bersama bukan?"sambung Youngmin. Kwangmin tertegun sejenak. Kata-kata Youngmin barusan menumbuhkan satu perasaan hangat yang menghinggapi hatinya. Senyum Youngmin yang tidak juga hilang mau tak mau menarik senyum pada wajah Kwangmin.

"Kau benar hyung,"ucapnya setuju.

"Ayo kita tunjukkan pada mereka seberapa dekat kita sebenarnya. Bukankah selama ini mereka mengira kita saling canggung satu sama lain?"kata Youngmin lagi disambut anggukan semangat Kwangmin.

"Ne hyung. Aku mengerti,"ujar Kwangmin. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. Ada perasaan lega yang meresap dalam hati karena mereka tahu mereka akan tetap bersama. Para member yang tak sabar dengan keheningan kamar dan tadi memutuskan untuk menguping sama-sama menghela nafas lega.

"Ssandungi, mereka lebih kuat dari yang kita kira,"celetuk Jeongmin diikuti pendapat setuju dari member yang lain. Donghyun tampak tersenyum lega. Terbersit rasa bangga dalam hatinya karena memiliki member sekuat dan seberharga mereka.

 _ **To Be Continued. . .**_

Anyeong readerdeul! Anggota baru disini hihi. Adakah yang membaca? Jika ada jangan lupa tinggalkan review, ne? Maafkan bahasa yang berantakan. Aku masih sangat amatir di bidang tulis menulis haha.

Oiya, tanggal yang ada hanya aku perkirakan. Jadi walaupun aku buat berdasarkan variety show Real men yang pernah diikuti YoungKwang, tetap anggap cerita ini fanfiction yaaa. Karena tetap ada banyak alur yang aku buat sendiri tanpa tahu fakta yang sebenarnya. Arrachhi? Hihi


	2. Chapter 2

FEEL THE SAME

 **Title : Feel The Same**

 **Cast : Kwangmin, Youngmin, Jeongmin, Donghyun, Minwoo, appa dan eomma Jo Twins, beberapa member Real Men**

 **Genre : Brothership, family**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. It's just a fanfiction.**

 **Summary : Real Men? | Bukankah itu acara yang menyerupai wajib militer? | Hanya dua orang yang ikut. Kwangmin, Youngmin | Sup ini benar-benar enak | Bisakah kita berhenti berjalan sejenak? Ini sangat sakit, sungguh |**

CHAPTER 2

Hyunseong tertegun sejenak begitu memasuki kamarnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari jadwal individu yang diadakan di salah satu stasiun televisi lokal. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada dua orang teman sekamarnya yang telah berpakaian rapi, mengenakan jaket, dengan satu buah koper yang masing-masing mereka bawa. Percakapan mereka mampu membuat Hyunseong paham bahwa mereka akan pergi dari dorm sebentar lagi.

"Yak, kalian mau kemana? Bukankah acara Real Men masih 3 minggu lagi?"tanya Hyunseong sembari mendekat. Kedua orang dengan wajah identik itu menoleh bersamaan. Ada raut kesedihan yang terpancar pada wajah mereka. Hal itu membuat dahi Hyunseong berkerut bingung.

"Eomma menangis saat kami menceritakan bahwa kami akan ikut acara itu, hyung. Karena itu kami akan tinggal di rumah dulu sampai saat wamil tiba,"jelas Kwangmin. Hyunseong turut prihatin mendengar kata-kata Kwangmin.

"Apakah kalian sudah berpamitan dengan yang lain?"tanya Hyunseong.

"Belum hyung. Kami baru kembali ke dorm sekitar pukul 12 tadi dari rumah. Appa memutuskan untuk menjemput kami sore ini juga,"terang Youngmin. Kwangmin terduduk pelan di kasur bawah milik kakaknya.

"Hyunmin bahkan mengerti kemana kita akan pergi,"ujar Kwangmin ketika mengingat adik terkecilnya memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hyunmin mengira mereka benar-benar akan pergi selama dua tahun seperti yang dilakukan oleh tetangga sebelah mereka yang pergi wamil beberapa minggu lalu. Walaupun semenjak Sajangnim menandatangani tanda persetujuan Youngkwkang tampak kuat, tak dapat dipungkiri ketakutan itu tak pernah beranjak sedikit pun dari hati mereka.

"Aigoo jangan bersedih seperti itu. Kalian harus semangat. Lagipula jangan terlalu memikirkan bahwa ini benar-benar wajib militer. Yak, kalian bahkan hanya pergi mungkin sekitar dua bulanan saja. Itu pun aku yakin apabila ada jadwal yang mengharuskan kita berenam, kalian akan mudah mendapatkan ijin,"hibur Hyunseong sambil merangkul bahu kedua member kembarnya tersebut.

"Ayo kita temui yang lainnya. Setahuku mereka tak ada jadwal sore ini. Aigoo, benar-benar kebetulan yang bagus ya. Kalian harus tetap berpamitan pada mereka. Kalian tidak ingin kan mereka salah terka mengira kalian kabur dari dorm?"celetuk Hyunseong berusaha sedikit mencairkan suasana namun tidak berhasil. Aura keduanya benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Hyunseong segera menarik kedua tangan si kembar untuk keluar dari dorm. Begitu tiba di ruang tengah, tampak Donghyun dan Minwoo sedang duduk santai di depan televisi dan Jeongmin yang sibuk mengais kulkas mencari cemilan yang bisa dimakan.

"Memberdeul,"panggil Hyunseong yang otomatis membuat ketiga member di ruang tengah itu menoleh. Mereka tertegun sejenak saat mendapati si kembar telah berkemas. Jeongmin langsung mendekati mereka.

"Ada yang ingin berpamitan,"jelas Hyunseong sembari mendorong pelan bahu Kwangmin dan Youngmin.

"Apakah acaranya dimajukan? Bukankah masih terlalu awal untuk pergi sekarang?"tanya Jeongmin bingung.

"Kami akan pulang hyung. Mungkin tidak akan ke dorm sampai waktu wamil tiba. Apabila ada jadwal, kami akan berangkat langsung dari rumah,"jelas Youngmin.

"Eomma yang memutuskan untuk seperti itu saja,"sambung Kwangmin. Hati para member berdesir aneh. Mau tidak mau mereka sama-sama merasa, perasaan ini menjelaskan seolah olah si kembar hendak benar-benar pergi wamil selama dua tahun.

"Jikalau orang tuamu menginginkan seperti itu tidak apa-apa ssandungi. Sudah ada ijin dari manajemen juga bukan? Ah aku yakin mereka mengijinkan untuk masalah semacam ini,"ucap Donghyun lagi. Kemudian ia diam sejenak. Ada sekumpulan kata yang menyeruak keluar dari hatinya, ingin segera tersampaikan. Perasaan itu mengguncang hatinya membuat matanya terasa hangat. Ia bergerak maju dan memeluk si kembar secara bersamaan.

"Aku mohon jaga diri kalian. Kembalilah dengan sehat dan jangan sampai terluka. Hyung hanya dapat mendoakan kalian dari sini. Kami percaya kalian akan saling menjaga. Hyung tahu kalian hanya akan pergi sebentar, tetapi jujur hyung merasa sedih seperti benar-benar harus melepas kalian wajib militer terlebih dahulu daripada kami,"ucap Donghyun sedih dengan nada bicara yang sedikit bergetar. Jeongmin, Minwoo, dan Hyunseong bergantian memeluk YoungKwang setelahnya. Setelah itu dengan langkah yang masih berat bagi si kembar maupun member yang lain, mereka berjalan menuju pintu. Bunyi seretan koper kedua wajah identik itu menambah miris perasaan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tetapi hanya diam yang dapat mereka lakukan. Donghyun menangis dalam hati. Kini ia benar-benar merasa khawatir akan keadaan si kembar saat pelatihan nanti.

 **27 Januari 2015 – Kantor Tenaga Kerja Militer Seoul**

Langkah kaki keduanya terasa lebih berat dari biasanya ketika gedung besar bertingkat itu tampak jelas di hadapan mereka. Youngmin bahkan menghela nafas berulangkali. Keraguan masih menghinggapi hati mereka, berharap mereka bisa pulang dan tidak jadi mengikuti acara ini saja. Tetapi saat teringat tanggung jawab mereka, mau tak mau mereka turun dari mobil dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor tersebut. Setelah mendaftarkan diri, mereka dibimbing menuju sebuah ruangan dimana di dalamnya terdapat banyak komputer. Di sinilah mereka akan mengikuti tes pertama mereka, tes psikologi. Kwangmin duduk di bagian kiri dan Youngmin bagian kanan. Kemunculan mereka sempat membuat Lee Gyu Han, seorang anggota Real Men lainnya, terkejut mengetahui kekembaran mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang anggota Real Men lain yang duduk di sebelah Kwangmin membuka suara.

"Apakah kau tahu aku?"tanyanya aneh membuat Kwangmin menoleh padanya.

"Ne,tentu saja,"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kita pernah berada di acara yang sama,"

"Ah benarkah? Aku pikir ada banyak orang yang tidak tahu aku,"

"hahaha, tidak juga. Aku pikir anda cukup popular,"jawab Kwangmin lagi sambil tertawa geli. Orang itu bernama Sleepy, seorang rapper yang mendapat julukan _untouchable_. Setelah menyelesaikan tes pertama, mereka segera melakukan tes kedua, yaitu tes kesehatan. Sleepy hampir tidak lolos tes karena penyakit tuberkolosis yang baru ia ketahui dari hasil tes kesehatan ini namun pada akhirnya ia tetap ikut. Setelah selesai, seluruh anggota Real Men dikumpulkan dalam satu tempat. Disanalah mereka baru diberitahu bahwa mereka wajib memotong rambut seperti aturan wajib militer yang asli. Kwangmin dan Youngmin sama-sama terkejut mendengarnya. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa wajib militer yang hanya akan dijadikan sebagai salah satu acara hiburan televisi seserius ini. Beberapa artis juga mengeluhkan hal ini.

"Hyung, ottoke? Bukankah bagi idol seperti kita rambut adalah salah satu bagian penting?"bisik Kwangmin bingung. Youngmin tampak menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama namun seperti sebelumnya, ia berusaha bersikap dewasa.

"Ne, Kwang. Gwenchana, aku yakin fans akan mengerti,"jawab Youngmin. Kwangmin hanya menghela nafas. Tak ada yang dapat mereka lakukan lagi selain menurut. Mereka sudah sejauh ini. Dengan tangan yang semakin terasa berat, mereka menandatangani surat tanda menyetujui semua aturan yang ada.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu. Tiba saatnya Kwangmin dan Youngmin memotong rambut mereka. Dengan mengenakan jaket berbeda warna, mereka berangkat bersama menggunakan mobil. Sepanjang jalan mereka tak berbicara hingga sang kameramen menanyakan perihal orang tua mereka.

"Ibu kami menangis hebat saat mendengar kami akan mengikuti pelatihan ini,"kata Youngmin.

"Ya, uri eomma pasti sangat khawatir. Apakah kalian tahu sebuah lagu yang memiliki lirik membuat _bow_ yang dalam bagi kedua orang tua? Ah, aku sangat ingin melakukannya sekarang. Sungguh,"ucap Kwangmin. Tanpa mereka ketahui, kedua orang tua mereka telah menunggu di salon tempat mereka akan memotong rambut. Tiba di salon, mereka segera masuk. Youngmin lah yang akan dipotong rambut terlebih dahulu.

"Berapa lama anda akan memotong rambutnya?"tanya Kwangmin dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Tidak akan lama, dicukur total bukan?"tanya penjaga salon itu membuat keduanya terkejut bersamaan.

"Aigoo, aku benar-benar harus menyiapkan hatiku,"kata Youngmin membuat Kwangmin mau tak mau meringis geli.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Menyiapkan hati?"tanya Kwangmin dengan ekspresi antara khawatir namun tetap tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah kau ingin menangis?"tanya penjaga salon itu mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Anni, hanya saja hatiku terasa aneh. Ah, ottoke?"jawab Youngmin sambil tertawa tipis. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar ketika penjaga salon mulai menyemprotkan air dan menyisir rambutnya.

"Kau siap?"tanya penjaga salon itu.

"Ne,"

"Aku bisa memulainya sekarang?"

"Ne,"jawab Youngmin singkat. Tanpa ragu sedikit pun, penjaga salon itu segera melakukan tugasnya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut, termasuk kedua orang tua mereka.

"Woh, daebak! Dia sudah mulai memotongnya!"kata Kwangmin ketika melihat helai rambut kembarannya yang mulai berjatuhan ke lantai. Ia menatap mata Youngmin sejenak membuat Youngmin tertawa singkat.

"Kau benar-benar memotong rambutmu! Daebak! Ottoke ottoke!"teriak kwangmin heboh sendiri. Eomma keduanya tak berhenti menangis ketika melihat rambut Youngmin yang semakin lama semakin pendek. Sang appa juga kembali terdiam, setelah tadi sempat berkomentar bahwa Youngmin terlihat sangat kuat.

"Aku merasakan perasaan yang berbeda sekarang. Aku pikir dengan rambut pendek ini, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat setelah mengikuti pelatihan militer,"kata Youngmin ketika pemotongan telah memasuki tahap akhir. Setelah usai, kini giliran Kwangmin yang dipotong rambutnya. Ia tampak lebih santai dibandingkan Youngmin tadi.

"Oooo, ini benar-benar model rambut namja. Tapi kita akan tampak sangat mirip setelah kami memotong rambut. Atau mungkin tidak?"kata Kwangmin lagi. Kata-katanya benar adanya. Mereka berdua benar-benar sangat mirip hingga sulit dibedakan. Mereka sama-sama berkaca melihat diri mereka masing-masing dan merasa aneh dengan model rambut itu. Ketika mereka sedang sibuk dengan rambut mereka, sang eomma keluar dari ruangan persembunyiannya mengejutkan kedua saudara kembar itu. Dengan air mata yang masih tak berhenti mengalir di wajah sang eomma, mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Suasana haru benar-benar terasa di antara mereka. Berulang kali Kwangmin mengatakan uljima pada eommanya namun suasana haru ini justru malah membuat Youngmin ikut menangis.

"Yak, lihat aku!"kata appa saat mereka telah duduk bersama-sama di kursi. Kwangmin yang sedang sibuk menghapus air mata hyungnya segera menoleh pada appanya.

"Bingung bukan?"sambung eomma sambil tertawa kecil walaupun kedua matanya masih basah oleh air mata.

"Ini karena kalian memakai baju yang berbeda. Apabila kalian memakai pakaian yang sama, mungkin kami juga akan bingung membedakan kalian,"kata appa lagi.

"Kalian bisa saling bertukar tempat satu sama lain tanpa ketahuan,"celetuk seorang kameramen membuat Youngmin menampakkan senyum evilnya sembari bertepuk tangan.

"ah, itu ide yang sangat bagus,"jawab Kwangmin sambil tertawa.

"Yak, kau lakukan CBR dua kali ne?"canda Youngmin dengan senyum jahil masih tertanam di wajahnya.

"Yak, enak saja. Kita harus melakukan suit batu gunting kertas untuk menentukan siapa yang maju dua kali,"canda Kwangmin tidak terima. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung tertawa mendengar candaan mereka. Setelah itu, seperti yang tadi diinginkan Kwangmin, mereka akan melakukan bow di depan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Kami akan kembali dengan selamat,"kata Kwangmin.

"Kami akan pergi dan akan kembali,"sambung Youngmin. Keduanya melakukan _bow_ bersamaan membuat air mata sang eomma mengalir semakin deras. Kwangmin menangis dalam hati. Ia merasa sangat sedih seolah benar-benar akan pergi selama dua tahun. Youngmin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Setelah itu, mereka saling berpelukan kembali. Suasana haru itu belum juga hilang hingga mereka pulang bersama-sama.

"Hyung, jaga dirimu, ne? Aku juga akan menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku akan bersikap dewasa kali ini sama sepertimu. Kita akan menjalani semua bersama-sama. Aku yakin kita bisa melakukannya,"bisik Kwangmin dalam hati. Youngmin seolah-olah mengerti, menolehkan kepalanya sejenak pada Kwangmin sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam erat tangan sang donsaeng seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 _ **To be Continued**_

Anyeong readersdeul! Adakah yang membaca? Kekeke. Gomawo 1315cky sama XiuminBaozi17 atas reviewnya di chapter 1. Review juseyoooo, kritik dan saran jangan lupa


	3. Chapter 3

FEEL THE SAME

 **Title : Feel The Same**

 **Cast : Kwangmin, Youngmin, Jeongmin, Donghyun, Minwoo, appa dan eomma Jo Twins, beberapa member Real Men**

 **Genre : Brothership, Tragedy**

 **Disclaimer : All cast isn't mine. It's just a fanfiction.**

 **Summary : Aku akan menjadi putra kebanggaanmu | Putraku, Youngmin, aku sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu | Semua gedung yang menjadi sasaran sudah ditandai oleh sajangnim di dalam sini! | Yak, apa yang kau lakukan disana? | Hyung, orang-orang itu aneh sekali, mereka membicarakan ledakan-ledakan entah apa.**

 **5 April 2015 – Tempat Pelatihan Militer**

Hati mereka makin terasa berat ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi telah tiba di tempat pelatihan dimana mereka akan memulai acara Real Men tersebut. Ada sedikit keengganan dalam diri mereka. Youngmin turun lebih dahulu dari mobil disusul sang eomma dan Kwangmin. Kwangmin keluar sembari mengambil koper berwarna oranye yang kemudian diberikan pada saudara kembarnya. Keduanya memang sengaja menyatukan barang-barangnya dalam satu koper. Dengan langkah perlahan mereka memasuki tempat pelatihan. Tangan sang eomma tampak tak berhenti menggenggam jemari kedua putranya seolah masih ada rasa tidak rela.

Lokasi pelatihan telah ramai dengan banyaknya anggota yang akan benar-benar wajib militer dan beberapa anggota Real Men. Beberapa saat kemudian acara pembukaan pun dimulai. Orang-orang yang ingin menyampaikan pesannya pada orang yang disayangi dipersilahkan untuk menyampaikannya di panggung. Kwangmin juga ikut maju untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata untuk sang eomma, namun karena kesedihan yang masih sangat terasa di hatinya, ia tidak sanggup mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan. Air matanya lebih dahulu meluncur turun sebelum kata-katanya sempat terucap.

"Aku Jo Kwangmin dari Seoul. Lahir dan dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak pernah…..mmm…,"

Melihat hal itu, sang eomma semakin menangis. Ia tampak berulangkali mengusap kedua matanya dengan sapu tangan. Youngmin sendiri segera menggenggam erat tangan eommanya ketika menyaksikan bagaimana Kwangmin yang biasanya lebih kuat dari dirinya kini justru menangis di atas panggung. Hatinya terasa sakit membuat keengganan itu muncul kembali ke permukaan.

"Aku akan menjadi putra kebanggaanmu. Terima kasih,"

Akhirnya, hanya kata-kata itu yang terucap oleh Kwangmin. Suara tepukan riuh terdengar begitu ia selesai berbicara. Setelah itu ia segera berlari kembali menuju tempat duduknya dan segera menggenggam erat tangan sang eomma, sama seperti Youngmin yang masih melakukan hal yang sama. Hingga akhirnya tiba saat untuk berpisah. Eomma secara bergantian memeluk erat kedua putra yang sangat disayanginya itu seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Hingga mereka berbaris bersama dengan pasukan lainnya, sang eomma masih turut serta mengamati kedua putranya yang sebentar lagi akan terjun ke tempat pelatihan militer. Terbersit rasa khawatir di hatinya. Ia takut apabila salah satu atau kedua putranya terluka. Namun ia mencoba untuk menguatkan hatinya demi kedua putranya yang akan melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya.

 **Malam harinya…**

Segala persiapan telah dilakukan. Mulai dari pengepasan topi, baju, sepatu, hingga berbagai perlengkapan kecil yang akan mereka gunakan selama pelatihan. Berulangkali sang pelatih menegaskan agar memilih ukuran dengan benar karena mereka akan memakainya dalam waktu yang lama. Suasana masih terasa longgar ketika ketua dari barak mereka, Im Woon He, dengan langkah tergesa, memaksa mereka untuk melakukan semua hal dengan cepat karena pelatih mereka akan segera berteriak apabila ia tak kunjung kembali. Mereka masih mampu untuk tertawa satu sama lain. Namun suasana itu berubah ketika sang pelatih mulai memasuki barak dan mengintimidasi mereka satu persatu termasuk mengecek barang bawaan mereka. Suasana tegang mulai terasa di dalam barak sehingga tak satupun mencoba untuk membuat lelucon yang mungkin saja bisa berakibat "fatal" bagi mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pelatih memasuki barak mereka dengan membawa beberapa surat termasuk di dalamnya surat untuk Kwangmin dan Youngmin. Bagi yang mendapat surat diharuskan membacakannya di depan semua anggota. Tiba saat Youngmin membacakan surat yang ditulis sendiri oleh sang eomma. Emosinya langsung berubah ketika ia mulai membuka surat pemberian sang eomma. Demikian juga Kwangmin.

"Saranghaneun adeul, uri Youngmini. Aku percaya Youngmin akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang. Putraku, Youngmin, aku sungguh-sungguh menyayangimu,"

Hanya sampai disitu ia dapat membacakan suratnya. Hening lama. Youngmin tidak juga melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kwangmin menoleh pada sang kakak dengan tatapan khawatir. Pelatih yang tampak mengerti segera menyuruh Im Woon He untuk membacakannya.

"Aku yakin kamu akan melakukannya dengan baik dan akan menjadi seorang pria. Aku berharap dapat melihat perubahanmu menuju hal yang lebih baik. Bahkan sekarang kamu sudah sangat mengagumkan bagi eomma. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Untuk putraku, Real Men, nae saranghaneun Youngmin,"ucap Im Woon He. Nada suaranya juga ikut bergetar ketika membaca isi surat itu. Secara tidak langsung ia juga merindukan eommanya yang sekarang sedang sendirian di rumahnya. Setelah itu, mereka diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat tetapi tetap harus ada yang berjaga secara bergantian. Secara bersamaan mereka mulai membuka kasur lipat yang berada di bawah lemari mereka. Hingga di tengah malam, Kwangmin terbangun. Ia merasa ingin ke toilet. Setelah meminta ijin pada Sleepy yang sedang berjaga, ia keluar dari barak. Youngmin yang merasakan gerakan di sampingnya ikut terbangun. Ia menyadari saudara kembarnya itu tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Hyung, Kwangmini eodiso?"tanyanya pada Sleepy. Sleepy segera menoleh padanya.

"Baru saja ijin ke toilet,"jawabnya. Youngmin berpikir sejenak. Hatinya selalu tidak tenang tiap kali terpisah sejenak dengan sang adik di tempat yang baru. Di lain sisi, Kwangmin yang sedang berjalan menuju toilet membelokkan langkahnya tatkala melihat ruangan terang yang dilewatinya. Ada sedikit pertengkaran yang terjadi disana. Karena rasa penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar.

"….itu sudah kita rencanakan sejak lama, asal kau tahu….,"

"….ini tidak main-main, Hyung! Ledakan ini akan berdampak buruk….,"

"semua ledakan tentu saja berdampak buruk bodoh! Semua gedung yang menjadi sasaran sudah ditandai oleh sajangnim di dalam sini! Kita hanya menjalankan perintah, bukan memikirkan dampak. Kau ini bagaimana,"

"tapi ini tempat pelatihan Hyung, bukan markas tentara. Untuk apa menjadikannya sasaran pertama?"

"jikalau kau ingin melemahkan sesuatu, kau bisa memulai dari yang kecil bukan? Jika kau mau meledakkan markas tentara, memang kau akan bisa? Mereka masih memiki kekuatan luar biasa. Yang kita lakukan juga bertujuan untuk menyamarkan tujuan utama,"

Kwangmin sangat terkejut. Apa yang mereka bicarakan terasa menakutkan di telinganya. Ledakan? Ledakan apa yang mereka maksud? Kwangmin mundur sejenak. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"panggil seseorang secara tiba-tiba di belakangnya. Kwangmin langsung menoleh dan dengan kecepatan kilat ia langsung berlari menyeret Youngmin, orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Youngmin merasa khawatir karena Kwangmin tak kunjung kembali memutuskan untuk menyusulnya. Ia yang kebingungan mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat wajah panik saudara kembarnya. Kwangmin menoleh sejenak sebelum berbelok di salah satu koridor yang sepi. Ia melihat orang-orang itu keluar dari ruangan dan berlari mengejar mereka. Mereka berlari dengan panik dan berbelok ke koridor kanan lagi dan betapa leganya perasaan Kwangmin ketika mereka bertemu dengan seorang tentara yang sedang berpatroli.

"Yak Yak Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Berlari di koridor apalagi malam hari itu dilarang! Kalian pikir ini taman bermain hah?!"bentaknya menciutkan nyali mereka. Namun Kwangmin jauh merasa lebih baik dimarahi oleh pelatih daripada tertangkap oleh orang-orang itu. Mereka hanya diam dengan tubuh tegak sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"mianhamnida,"kata Youngmin mewakili dirinya sekaligus saudaranya.

"kalian kuhukum 10 kali push up! Masing-masing lakukan sekarang!"bentaknya keras dan langsung diiyakan dengan bahasa formal oleh kedua saudara kembar itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, mereka langsung melaksanakan hukumannya di depan pelatih yang menangkap basah mereka.

"kembali ke barak kalian! Jangan lakukan lagi! Mengerti?!"katanya lagi yang segera diiyakan oleh si kembar begitu mereka selesai melaksanakan hukumannya. Pelatih itu segera berbalik dan pergi disambut hembusan nafas lega dari Youngmin.

"Yak, sebenarnya apa yang…..,"kata-katanya terpotong ketika Kwangmin tiba-tiba menyeretnya untuk berlari lagi dan menariknya masuk ke salah satu gudang senjata rusak yang tidak terkunci.

"shhhhhh,"ucapnya sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya sendiri. Youngmin yang masih bingung ingin bicara namun tanpa aba-aba Kwangmin langsung membekap mulutnya erat. Kwangmin melihat siluet 2 orang berjalan di depan tempat persembunyian mereka.

"kemana mereka? Gawat jika mereka mendengar,"

"aish! Aku tak sempat melihat wajahnya! Koridor terlalu gelap,"

"tadi kulihat mereka dihukum oleh seorang pelatih. Kurasa kita bisa mengenali mereka dari belakang, hyung,"

"Yak! Kau pikir semudah itu? Semua orang disini memiliki model rambut yang sama persis,"

Suara-suara yang makin menjauh itu membuat Kwangmin merasa tegang. Namun ia lega karena orang-orang itu tidak sempat mengenali wajahnya. Ketika dirasa suasana sangat hening, Youngmin menghempaskan tangan Kwangmin yang masih menempel di mulutnya.

"Jelaskan padaku!"katanya tegas.

"Hyung, orang-orang itu aneh sekali, mereka membicarakan ledakan-ledakan entah apa,"

"Ledakan apa?"

"Mollayo, Hyung. Tapi kurasa, gedung ini yang akan mereka ledakkan pertama kali,"

"Mwo?! Kau yakin tidak salah dengar?"

"Anieyo, Hyung, ottoke? Kau dengar sendiri kan, hyung, tadi mereka masih mencari kita? Jika bukan karena aku yang tidak sengaja mendengar, mereka tidak mungkin mengejar kita sampai kemari,"

"Aigooo, kau benar. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Mollayo Hyung. Apakah kita harus melapor?"

"Apakah kau pikir kita akan dipercaya Kwangmin-ah? Bagaimana jika justru sang tersangka memanfaatkannya untuk mengetahui identitas kita?"

"aishhhh kau benar, Hyung,"

"Kita lebih baik diam dulu. Jika mereka mulai bergerak, akan ada bukti yang tertinggal. Jika ada bukti, orang-orang pasti akan percaya,"

"Hyung, tapi ini berbahaya. Bisakah kita berpura-pura tidak tahu saja?"

"Yak, lalu bagaimana nasib ratusan orang disini jika itu terjadi? Kita juga bisa jadi korban!"

"Aigoo Hyung, ini terlalu menakutkan!"

"Arra, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan, Kwang. Lebih baik kita kembali ke barak dulu. Kita pikirkan hal ini nanti,"

Kwangmin mengangguk setuju. Mereka membuka pintu dengan hati-hati sembari melihat keadaan sekitar. Setelah dirasa aman, mereka kembali ke barak dengan arah jalan berlawanan dari orang-orang yang mencari mereka tadi.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Anyeonggggg! Apakah masih ada yang membaca? Wkwkwk. Aku mutusin buat ngerubah genre karena kemarin aku rasa terlalu datar. Jadi yang tadinya mau aku buat berdasarkan fakta, sekarang aku buat bener-bener fanfiction hihi. Maafkan bahasa yang berantakan. Penulis amatir masih belajar menulis kekekeke.

Review juseyo! :D


End file.
